Pure Heart
by Aria Truelywaath
Summary: After leaving Pifful, the gang landed at a small village called Luna Desertis. They met a mute girl named Aria Truelywaath. At first she seems to be a normal mute girl but as time passes by and as she joined them in their journey they discovered something big from this girl


Aria Truelywaath

It was rain hardly at Luna Desertis village. No one's out of course because of the rain. Needless to say the village looked very gloom and very quiet, as if no one lived there. However, no one seems to noticed a young girl about 5 or 6 running through the rain with her big hood hiding her face. 'They're coming.' She thought.

-TC-

A bright light appeared in the sky and from the light 4 people and a little white manjuu bun fell. Needless to say that was a rough landing.

"Oy manjuu bun! Can't you just landed us softly for once!?" a tan man with black ninja outfit yelled.

"Now now Kuro-woofy Mokona-chan can't help it right? Don't blame everything on her" the blonde man in the group said.

The two men began to argue… well not really argue only the tan man yelled at the blonde. The youngest boy on the group meanwhile, holding onto the short hair brunette in his arms tightly. The girl began to stir and opened her eyes.

"Ah, Sakura-hime you're awake." The brunette boy said. The blonde and the black turned around to see their two companions. The girl nodded. "Where are we?" She asked sleepily.

"I don't know but we have to search for a shelter because it's raining here." The brunette boy said. They then sense someone's coming.

A little girl stand in front of them. She hid her face behind her big hood so none of them see her face,, but in the hood she kept her blank face and looking at them. "Umm… Are you okay?" The brunette girl asked, concerned.

"HEY IT'S THEM!"

The girl turned around and kept her blank face. She saw a group of men charging towards them. She then took the brunette girl's hands and look at the three gentlemen as if to tell them to follow her. She then run with the brunette girl without waiting for an answer, she can faintly heard the brunette boy yelling but she didn't care. She looked back and saw the girl's companion following her.

-TC-

The travelers found themselves inside the little girl's house. That house is small but it's very clean and not really like an old house.

"Umm…" The little girl who was planning on making a tea turned to the brunette girl. "Well thank you for giving us a shelter. I'm Sakura." The brunette girl introduced herself. "This is Syaoran-kun." She said, introduced the brunette boy. "This is Kurogane-san and Fai-san, and Finally Mokona-chan." She said, introducing the rest of the group.

The girl nodded and resuming her previous job, making tea. "So umm… what's your name?" Sakura asked. The girl looked at her then went to her bookshelf, grabbing an empty book, and a pencil.

_Aria Truelywaath_ she writes.

All of the travelers blinked. None of them know what she writes. "Mokona knows what she's writing! It says Aria Truelywaath!" the white manjuu bun said cheerfully. "Truly-what?" The Kurogane asked. "Truelywaath!" Mokona said happily. "That's a beautiful name." Sakura said. The girl nodded and resuming making the tea when suddenly someone bang the door.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" They heard someone's says. The three males got into fighting stance, but the girl instead grabbing a huge robe and cover them with it. "OY!" Kurogane protest. The girl put a finger on her mouth, telling them to be quiet. She then turned to the door and opened her hood, revealing a smooth lavender to her guests who stared at it in awe. "Her hair is beautiful." Sakura breathed.

The girl then opened the door, revealing the group of men from earlier. "Oy where are they? Those people who arrived in this village earlier?" the leader asked roughly. The girl kept her blank face and shook her head slowly, telling them that she had no idea. The leader got pissed off and grabbed her hair roughly.

"Don't play dumb with me girl, where are they." Sakura gasped quietly, that's got to be hurt. "They don't seem to notice us." Fai said, still looking at the scene in front of them. "This robe held a very strong magic power…" Mokona said quietly.

The girl meanwhile still looked at them with blank look, seemingly not affected by this man roughness. "Tch. Leave her boss even if she knows she won't talk. She can't speak anyway." One of the guy spat. The leader seems agree and shoved the girl roughly and leave the house.

The girl then close the door and rubbed her hair. She then turned to her guests, and this time she reveling her face. She is beautiful with her lavender eyes and green eye, also with her pale skin, however a big scared run through her left cheek and she doesn't have a right eye.

She then grab the rob that she used to hide her guests. "Umm… Thank you." Sakura said. The girl nodded and then serve them the tea she makes earlier. "Kid, who was that just now." The girl look at Kurogane and then took the book and the pencil earlier then she began to write.

_Some of the villagers here. They don't like strangers_

"She said they are some of the people who lived here and they don't like strangers!" Mokona said loudly. "He… it seems we're not welcome here ne?~" Fai said happily. "Yet you still helping us?" Syaoran asked.

_You don't seem to be bad people_

"She says that Mokona and the others are nice people hyuu~ that's why she helped us!" Mokona said happily. Sakura then looked at the girl and looked at her sadly. What happened exactly to this girl that makes her lose her left eye?

Sakura then touch the girl's left eye. "Is it hurt?" she asked. Aria shook his head, still look blank.

_All of you will share the room with me because I only had one room._

"Aria-chan said all of us are gonna to share room with her since she only has one room!" Mokona informed his companions. "Umm… is it really okay?" Syaoran asked unsurely. The girl nodded. They then finished their tea and Aria escort them to her room.

That room is kind of small but it's clean and there are only few things in the room so it doesn't look messy. She then poke Sakura and gestured her to take the bed, then she gestured the others to sleep on the Futon that lie on the floor. "Where are you going to sleep Aria-chan?" Fai asked. "Aria then pointing at the empty floor beside the futon.

"What? No you're the one who own the house, you can sleep in this er… bed and I can sleep on the floor." Syaoran said quickly. Aria shook her head, telling him that it's okay. She then went out the room again, leaving the group.

"Geez can't the girl talk?" Kurogane muttered. "Well the men earlier did say she is mute…" Syaoran said. "Puu… Mokona feels that she is very sad puu… Mokona doesn't feel any happy aura from her…' Mokona said sadly. "Oh yeah, Mokona is there any feather in this world?" Syaoran asked. "Uh-huh but it's very faint." Mokona said. "Then the first thing tomorrow morning is to find the feather." Fai said happily.

Fai then spotted a picture on Aria's table. He then take a look at it. It was the picture of Aria and another girl. The girl looks exactly like Aria even the smiles, eyes, and facial feature. The only difference is Aria still has her left eye and she smiled brightly in the picture. Fai can only guess that this two are twins, but he hasn't seen Aria's twin since they arrived.

"What is that Fai-san?" Syaoran asked. "Hmm? Oh just a little picture I found by Aria-chan's table." Fai said, showing the rest of the group the picture. "Aria-chan looks so pretty when she smile." Sakura said softly. "Pretty pretty!" Mokona said cheerfully. "I wonder what happened to her twin? We haven't seen her since we arrived right?" Syaoran asked. All of them except Kurogane nodded. "Who cares? Our purpose here is to find the feather not bugging into someone else's business." Kurogane said. "Aww Kuro-woofy is so mean~" Fai said. "STOP CALLIN' ME LIKE YOU CALLIN' A DOG!" Kurogane said, throwing something at the blonde magician.

Aria then returned and blinked. Her room is now messy because of the little fiasco the group made. Sakura then spotted Aria and began apologized. "We're so sorry Aria-chan!" Sakura said panickly. Aria only blinked and shook her head, implying that it's not a big deal. She then walked and then sleep on the cold floor.

"Well… might as well sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Syaoran said. "I want to sleep beside Aria-chan hyuu~" Fai said happily. "Mokona too!" Mokona chirped happily. "If you're not shut up now the girl's gonna awake!" Kurogane muttered. "Aww Kuro-rin is so kind" Fai said. "STOP CALLIN' ME THAT!"

-TC-

That night everyone fast asleep even Kurogane, except Aria though she was wide awake about few minutes ago. She then turned to see Fai and Mokona sleep beside her. She then stared at Fai's sleeping face for a long time. 'He… his face is so peaceful…' she thought. "Can't sleep?" Fai asked, opening his eyes. Aria didn't look too surprised though, she just nodded. "You have a twin." It was not a question, more like a statement. Aria nodded. She figured they have seen the picture. "Where is she?" Fai asked softly. Aria blinked. She's now confused how to explain to him. Mokona is the only one who can read her writings, the only way to tell him is to use her power but she's scared to use it. Not because she wanted to keep a secret from him, she feels like she can trust Fai for some reasons. She only afraid if Fai called her a freak.

"Oh, I almost forgot that you can't talk. Sorry" Fai said. Aria blinked. How come this guy can always smiling? "Well it would be nice to meet your twin hyuu~ you two looks so happy in that picture" Fai said, smiling from ear to ear. Aria only looked at him and decided to trust this man. He seems very kind… well second to Sakura of course. She then put her hand on his cheek.

'My sister is not here. She is in the place far away.' Fai heard a voice said in his mind. Fai stared at Aria with wide eyes. Aria look at him blankly and put her hand on his cheek again. 'I have the power to show my mind by touching someone.' She said on his mind again.

"He… Aria-chan is suggoi~" Fai praised. 'This will be our secret okay?' Aria said through his mind. Fai nodded and smile, not faking it but he smile sincerely at the girl. "Place far away ne? where is it?" Fai asked curiously. 'Heaven… everyone said that place is very far…' she said.

Fai looked at Aria with sad eyes. Her twin had already passed away, and it seems no one want to take her in since she lived alone. This remind him of how he had lost his own twin long ago. Fai then patted Aria's head. "Why don't we go to sleep Aria-chan?" Fai asked softly. Aria nodded and close her eyes.

TBC

**My first story so please R&R… This will be a Fai/OC story, oh and don't be surprise because my OC is a little girl, she has a lot of Secrets so stay tune!**

**Name : Aria Truelywaath**

**Age : 7 years old**

**Home world : Luna Desertis (Lonely Moon in latin)**

**Power : Tactile thought projection and healing magic**

**Family : Alina Truelywaath (twin sister/death)**

**Personality : Quiet, mysterious, and kind**

**Seiyuu : Noriko Mitose/Melissa Fahn**


End file.
